Wicked Ones
by yume girl 91
Summary: A chance conversation during the Phantomhive Earl's bathing ritual leads to unexpected exploration between Master and Servant. SebCiel may be cont..


Water droplets beaded down the milky white skin. The scent of expensive bath oils from the orient wafted in the steam filling the lavish bathroom of the Phantomhive manor. The aroma clung to Ciel's skin as the butler's deft hand caressed his master's torso with a cloth.

"Sin you say, is different from revenge?" Ciel's deep, cultured voice peculiar for a child yet oddly fitting of the gravity in which he carried himself, echoed in question. The dark-haired man smiled softly, "yes, young master. A sin is something granted to an adult, the transition between a child and an adult. You, a mere child, no nothing of it."

This sentence caused a scowl on the young Phantomhive's face. "Do not know? I?" It was insufferable after the hell he had endured, to be told there was yet something more he lacked knowledge of. Ciel's sapphire blue eye flashed. "I believe you are mistaken, Sebastian."

Sebastian smiled again, the sound of water trickling down his wrist spiraling into droplets that broke into ripples upon the surface of glassy smoothness. "Mistaken, I think not, my master." Something in the demon's tone set the boy on edge, yet in his mind, he could not fathom why.

"Why not? Sin is a petty thing, a human corruption, demons like yourself thrive on."

"On the contrary." Sebastian sounded quite cheerful as he applied the folded over cloth vigorously to the upper plains of Ciel's thin, narrow chest. The boy had gone through the motions a hundred times over, yet this time- this time...a tiny gasp escaped.

Coloring the air with something different.

"What was that, my young master?" Sebastian questioned as if nothing were amiss. To his humiliation, Ciel felt his smooth rounded cheeks burn. Determinedly, he faced forward, unwilling to give into the demon's taunts. It was just a game they played, each and every single moment of his existence. _The King and Horse_.

"Continue on." Ciel demanded abruptly, remaining quite still. Sebastian smiled differently, one that possessed a hint of sultriness and that fit his handsome face well. "As you wish." The butler murmured, kneeling more forward, his free hand expertly applying a wedge of soap to the already sudsy towel which he then glided over the slight rise. Ciel felt something clench in the pit of his stomach, an unconscious nervous bite of his teeth catching at his fuller bottom lip.

Long, thin fingers glided over the pink buds on his chest. Black-tipped nails caressed them; Ciel's breath threatened to hitch, his eyes narrowing in defiance, focused on the curve of the white porcelain tub.

"You seem tense, young master." Sebastian spoke up suddenly, both hands moving to the boy's thin shoulders. "Is something the matter?"

He's enjoying this! Ciel thought, anger working at his insides. Harshly he snapped, "of course not! Finish cleansing me, servant!"

The butler said nothing, responding only by washing the length of the fine arms then underneath. The sound of water trickling filled the air then soon vanished with a whisper of Sebastian's quiet voice. "On your knees, master."

Ciel was close to a violent retort when a subtle pressure against his hips made the words cleave to his tongue. Wordlessly, he shifted into position, the butler's hands guiding him. When the air struck his newly exposed skin, Ciel suppressed a shudder.

"Perfect." Sebastian cooed, as if the action itself was an accepted part of the Phantomhive Earl's bathing ritual. Ciel felt a subtle weakness in the exposure of his lower half, his sapphire eye was fixated forward, refusing to glance down to the see the small half hard rod jutting out from its bed of bluish curls.

"You are quite a dirty boy today, master." Sebastian murmured, his crimson eyes glittering with a malicious lustful light. His lithe fingers curved around the boy's shaft, lightly squeezing the base to elicit a sound only perceptible to the demon's unnatural hearing.

_A moan_.

Sebastian's smile revealed his lust- intent, "let's get you clean now, shall we?"

-Finis-

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Kuroshitsuji. I only play in Toboso-san's sandbox.

AN: first Black Butler one-shot. Was inspired after watching the second half of first SS.

No flames.

Reviews loved ^-^


End file.
